


Dark Water

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A mermaid going at it with a werewolf, A mermaid going at it with two dragons, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Demons, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Dragon men respecting women, F/M, Finding true love, First Time, Genji is very experienced lol, How Do I Tag, I need to stop tagging, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, Loving McCree, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Mating Rituals, Mating seasons and heats, Mermaids, Monsters, Multi, Nests, Pouting to get the Shimada brothers to stop fighting, Ride a Cowboy, Rough Sex, Save a Horse, Scent Marking, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Jesse McCree, finding mates, tragic past, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Overwatch is a safe haven for monsters and demons. It is also the a force that fights against evil beings that threaten the balance between the many races.Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji start having problems with two newcomers that have a dark history with the Shimada clan. Jesse falls in love with the eldest sister while both Shimada brothers fall in love with the youngest.Drama ensues...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I needed to get out. I know It sucks and I'm sorry. If you comment, please be gentle!

There is more to the world than just humanity. Most did not want to believe it no matter how true it was. There were other creatures in existence that hid in the shadows. Some hid in plain sight, living with the humans in human form. These beings were not a threat. Some hid in the shadows, not wanting to be found at all and went to extremes to keep it that way. Then some wanted to dispose of the human race and try to take control of who lives and who dies.

That was where Overwatch came in.

Overwatch was a base for creatures who wanted to fight and keep the peace. It was also a safe haven for those who simply wished to be protected. For newly awakened beings, it was a school where they would learn how to control their abilities. 

Humans were welcome to join Overwatch. Some worked as security. Others helped fight against those who would destroy it. It was common for human soldiers to go on missions alongside the monsters to help keep balance between races.

But sometimes the new recruits were often hard to deal with. 

They'd always start fights with the older members of Overwatch or they would just join so they could look badass. Quite often, half of the newcomers would drop out, not even make it past the training. There were a few who took everything seriously but they were hard to come by.

Out of the newbies, only two made it past the training, non humans. It was odd because they spoke to no one except Angela and Soldier 76. They were two women, one was Japanese, went by the name 'Nami' and was about twenty years of age. The other was Marina, an American woman who appeared to be around the age of twenty nine. Marina often acted protective of Nami on missions, almost in a motherly manner. They didn't care to know the names of the other members and would tend to stay away. 

The only witch on the base was Mercy, most just called her by her name Angela. She always had the final say in who joined. Soldier 76, also known as Jack Morrison, was the one who trained the new recruits who wished to fight and protect this place. Being fae, not many took him seriously at first. Respect was given to him rather quickly when they saw his abilities and strength. The base was far away from civilization and no one really tried to bother them. 

Lately, there weren't even any missions and everything seemed way too quiet. Sitting in the lounge, McCree put out his cigar and sighed. Beside him on the couch, Hanzo was reading and drinking tea. Genji sat on the other side of the room, meditating. McCree had promised to be quiet but quickly found himself getting bored with it. Quiet worked for his two best friends but he didn't enjoy it so much. He had spent all morning in the shooting range, went back to his personal quarters, showered, ate something, now he was here. The two dragon lords had shushed him as soon as he stepped in. Now he was praying some sort of action would form up soon because he was pretty sure he was dying of boredom.

An answer to his prayer came in the form of the two new girls walking into the room. They stopped when they saw the others until McCree waved at them.

"Howdy, ladies."

"...Hey, cowboy." Marina nodded in greeting and walked to the refrigerator in the room.

Nami sat down on one of the sofas and looked through the magazines on the table. She seemed like the type of person that was always happy and bouncy. Hanzo didn't want to admit it was quite adorable. 

"Don't think we've met. Name's McCree." He held out his hand and Nami took it in hers, shaking it.

"I'm Nami, that's Marina." Nami answered with a smile, "We decided to try and get to know more of the people in Overwatch."

Genji stood where he had been sitting and walked to the bar in the room behind Marina while they spoke, sitting his katana down for just a moment.

"We haven't been here long but I've never seen ninja boy over there talk before."

"He talks." Hanzo said, "Sometimes he won't shut up."

"Hey!" Genji pointed to him, smiling behind his faceplates, "You are the one who initiates the conversations that require a lot of words."

Nami giggled at the argument the two were calmly having. Another woman walked in the room, the witch the two women knew as Angela. She smiled when she saw Nami and Marina in the room with three other members of Overwatch. She knew the two did not socialize at all and was happy to see them speaking with the three men.

"Ah, Marina. Nami." She approached the two, "I see you have met some of the others."

Nami smiled at the doctor and opened the bottle of water Marina handed to her. She drank it all within a few swallows. Marina did the same with her bottle. McCree studied them both, he noticed both females always wore scarfs around their necks. It was always thin scarfs with tropical patterns on them. The two seemed to have quite a collection of them as they wore different ones with each outfit they wore every day. They always wore their hair up in tight braids weaved into a fancy bun. Both of them were very beautiful.

The witch looked at Hanzo and put her hands on her hips. A strict glare formed on her face while she looked at him, "And you, you never came in for your physical."

"I'm completely healthy." He replied without looking up from his book.

"I don't care how healthy you think you are." Angela was not amused, "You need to have one done, Mr. Shimada."

"Shimada?!" Marina pulled out her dagger and grabbed Nami by her arm, forcing her behind her as if to protect her. Her fangs extended and her eyes reflected in the light. Genji's reaction was instant, grabbing his katana and pointing it to the two women, mainly the one who had the dagger pointed at his brother.

"Marina," Angela spoke calmly, "Put the weapon down, what's the matter?"

"The matter is we came here for protection..."

"And you are safe here, both of you are." The doctor spoke softly.

But Marina's eyes stayed on Hanzo, "We are not safe as long as a Shimada is around..."

McCree blinked, hand hovering over his gun. He had wanted action but nothing like this. Genji moved around to stand beside his brother.

"Marina, these two may be of the Shimada bloodline-"

"There's two of them?!" She hissed.

"Neither of them are with the clan any more and for good reason. You have no need to worry for your safety." Angela was now close enough to put her hand on Marina's arm. She gently moved it down so she wasn't threatening anyone with her weapon, "Can I ask why there is such hostility towards them?"

Marina was breathing hard from anger, "The Shimada clan is a threat to our existence."

The older Shimada stood up with his eyes narrowed, looking her up and down.

"Leave us alone." Marina led Nami out and the two were gone, leaving three confused people behind.

"What the hell was that about?!" Jesse threw his arms out, "Someone explain? Please?"

No one said a word, Hanzo just left the room followed by Genji. Both were silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a date while Genji and Hanzo have a moment with Nami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed. Please be gentle with comments, pleeeease!

Several weeks passed and not much was seen from the two women. Jesse was surprised when he literally ran into Marina in the hallway when he turned a corner. He caught her before she could fall, quickly helping her to stand back upright.

"Sorry about that, ma'am." He adjusted his hat, "Wasn't watchin' where I was goin' and nearly ran ya over."

"It's fine, cowboy." She said, looking up into his eyes, "I think I'm to blame as well. I wasn't exactly paying attention."

Her long white blonde hair was pulled back in a braid. Around her neck was a scarf, as usual. Her tank top was cut low and McCree tried his best not to let his eyes linger on her chest. He made himself look up into her blue eyes.

"Listen, uh..." He started, "This might seem a bit straight forward but I'd like to get to know ya better, if that's alright."

She was still and quiet for a moment before she gave him a nod and a hesitant smile, "Okay. Tonight, meet me at the shooting range."

"You got yourself a deal, darlin." He tried not to sound excited but couldn't quite help it. It had been a few weeks since he was last with a woman. 

What he wasn't expecting was her hitting the bullseye on each target when he got there.

"Damn, sweetheart!" He smirked, "You didn't tell me you were good with a gun!"

"Surprise, cowboy." She smiled back at him, taking his hat off and putting it on her own head, "Did you not expect it because I'm a lady or because you never see me with a gun?"

"My apologies, ma'am. I just didn't know what to think. Pretty lil thing like yourself always walking around with a fancy dagger, I had no idea you were good with my kinda toys." He didn't want to admit it but she looked damn good in his hat. McCree couldn't help but wonder what she would look like in just that and nothing else.

'One step at a time.' He thought, raising his gun and hitting the targets along with her. Of course, he was distracted by the kickback of her gun which was causing her breasts to bounce, 'Concentrate on the targets, Jesse. The shootin' targets, anyway.'

They both lost track of time and what seemed like thirty minutes was, in reality, four hours. The sun had set by now. McCree looked at Marina and smiled when she put his hat back on his head. It smelled like her, he found he loved her scent. It was soothing to him. There was no way he was letting her walk away just yet.

"Have dinner with me, darlin?"

"Of course."

Jesse McCree was curious as to what she was but did not want to come right out and ask. Doing such a thing was considered rude. Studying her closely, he'd figure it out soon. What he knew so far, she was flawless and beyond beautiful, she had fangs when angry. Her eyes reflected in the light and were light blue. She smelled of tropical flowers. Sitting in front of him now, she was eating with good manners as if she had come from a wealthy family. Her food of choice; seaweed with clams and oysters. Way different than his rare steak he was cutting up.

"I thought I wouldn't like you, I guess I was wrong." She said, "You're actually very fun and pleasant to be around."

"Yeah?"

"Being friends with the two Shimada devils, I assumed you were just a bad person with a handsome face."

"About that," Jesse looked her in the eyes, "Why don't you like Hanzo and Genji? Just curious, is all. I want to understand."

Marina stopped chewing and sighed. Her blue eyes looked down at the food on her plate, "The Shimada clan used to hunt our kind. There aren't many of us left. I only know of the existence of two and that is Nami and myself."

"Well, I can promise ya one thing. You and Nami are safe, Hanzo and Genji would never hurt a woman or a child."

"You can promise such a thing?"

"I can, sugar."

"Okay..."

"Can I ask what you are?" He asked.

"No. You don't need to know."

"Surely there are more of you out there. We will find them one day. You could always reproduce and make more. If you ever need help with that, I'll gladly volunteer."

She blinked, looking at him, "Smooth."

"I thought so. Not my best pick up line at all." He laughed.

"McCree, as much as I'd love to accept your offer, I will have to decline. When we mate, we mate for life. You'd be stuck with me and you don't seem like a one girl kind of guy. I don't share my things." Her hand was put over top of his and she squeezed it in a comforting manner, "Thank you for today. I haven't had fun like that in a while. I need to check on Nami and make sure she is safe."

"Allow me to walk you there, mi'lady." McCree held out his arm and she took it, letting him escort her out of the dining room.

...

Genji took in a deep breath as he walked through the garden. This place always calmed him down, made him feel at ease. The flowers smelled like the ones his mother would always plant in pots around their home. The salt water pool made the entire area smell like the beach. The scent of flowers and salt water together was pure heaven. The large pool was surrounded by the flowers in the garden, steps coiled around it leading underground where one could simply sit amongst the flowers and watch the fish swim around in the water. McCree had once commented on how it reminded him of going to the aquariums as a small child.

"It's like going through the tunnel down in a zoo or an aquarium, watchin' while the water makes everything one color and all that jazz." He had said, tapping at the glass when a fish would swim by, "It is mighty comfortable down here though. I'll give it that. Very relaxin."

Genji shook his head at the memory and slowly made his way down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he paused at seeing another person. Nami sat, looking up into the water as if she were in a deep trance. Genji made a few noises to try and alert her of his presence but nothing seemed to work. She looked as if something was not right at all. She was alone, Marina wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Nami?" He received no answer and tried again, "Nami..."

Her head jerked towards him and her eyes grew wide once she recognized him.

"Are you alright?" Again, no answer. He lifted his hands to show her he meant to harm, "Do you need help?"

She shook her head and stood up when he took a step forward. Several times she looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his green hair. Genji looked into her blue eyes and felt a strong pull in his chest. The sensation nearly made him drop to his knees. His hand fell against the glass of the salt water tank, his other gripping his shirt. A green glow started to emit from his arm. The poor girl looked terrified on a whole new level now. She hesitated in stepping forward, thinking maybe he was faking just to get her near him. The wheezing told her this was nothing fake, it was hard to fake those sounds. Quickly, she ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, the painful pull he was feeling eased up. Nami led him to sit on the ground, against the cool glass. His breathing slowed to a normal pace and his heart stopped trying to beat out of his chest. It was then something his father said echoed in his head.

'You'll know when you find your destined mate. When your eyes meet, the whole world will fade and you will feel it in your chest. It hurts like a bitch, to be honest. Their touch will calm you and you will feel at peace when they are around.'

Both he and his brother had laughed at their father's words. He had no idea he would actually feel such a thing, had no idea he would actually find a mate.

"Are... Are you okay?" She asked, hands on his shoulders in order to steady him. His body swayed in dizziness.

He took in a deep breath at the relief her touch brought and nodded, "I think so. I'm not sure what just happened..."

"What did it feel like?"

"To be honest, I thought my heart was going to be pulled out of my chest." Genji was in a silent panic, "I... I'm fine. Thank you for assisting me."

"I tried, I wasn't sure what to do." She sat on her knees in front of him and looked him over. Sweat was dripping down his face and he appeared to be a bit pale. There was nothing threatening about him at the moment. She took the moment to study him. His scent was definitely that of a dragon and his arm was still glowing. Her eyes widened when the green glow formed into a small dragon shape and looked up at her. The little creature seemed fierce but not scary. Reaching out, she moved at a slow pace to try and touch it. The small thing watched her without moving.

"Genji?" 

Nami looked up to see Hanzo looking down at the two. The little creature disappeared. Her eyes caught his and a loud grunt escaped his lips, his hand grabbing his chest. The woman had no idea if she had caused this or if it was something else. The spirit dragons began to emerge from his arm and Nami panicked. She definitely wanted to run now but Hanzo was blocking the only way out. He was showing the same symptoms as Genji and soon collapsed down the few remaining steps, straight to the floor. Once the path was clear, Nami ran as fast as possible up the stairs and through the many flowers, completely ignoring the paths. Making it to the east entrance of the garden, that was where she ran straight into Marina's arms.

"Nami?"

"Over there!" She pointed from the direction she had come from, "I don't know what happened! They just collapsed!"

McCree was still with Marina, looking at the darker haired girl, "Who?"

"The Shimada brothers!"

"Did they hurt you?!"

"No! Something is wrong! Mr. McCree, help them!" Nami grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs around the salt water pool, "D-down there! On the ground!"

He ran down the stairs and saw the brothers. They both didn't seem to be in distress anymore but looked to be exhausted liked they had been training for days without rest. Hanzo appeared to be in pain.

"Guys?" He dropped to the ground beside them, "What happened?"

Both looked up at him with horrified expressions. They looked at each other for a long moment in silence. Genji was the first one to speak, "Pull..."

McCree blinked, realization dawning on him, "Wait, both o' ya? With Nami?"

Genji nodded.

"Well, shit." He muttered, "This isn't happenin..."

Behind the cowboy stood the two women, watching the scene before them. Genji appeared to be doing better but Hanzo was not. 

McCree held a hand out, "Nami, come 'ere sweetheart."

Nami looked at Marina, "I'm right here if they make any sudden movements..."

The younger woman stepped forward and McCree took her hand, leading it to touch Hanzo's shoulder. Instantly the pain let up. With a loud sigh, Jesse dropped his head in his hand. How was he going to explain to Marina that Nami was apparently meant to be a mate to both Shimada brothers?


End file.
